Joyeux Anniversaire Stiles
by Evangeline Black
Summary: UA complet dans un monde sans surnaturel / PWP avec un léger scénario en fond / Sterek / Le résumé dans un simple titre.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici avec ce petit one-shot dans la catégorie PWP « Joyeux Anniversaire » ! Après celui de Derek, voici celui de Stiles. Les deux histoires n'ont rien à voir, elles ne se suivent ni de près, ni de loin. Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews et vos favoris (pour « Joyeux Anniversaire Derek »), ça m'a fait énormément plaisir et ça m'a motivé à écrire.**

 **Je tiens à remercier ma partenaire et bêta-lectrice Maioulle, qui me corrige certes, mais qui m'aide surtout à m'améliorer et à faire progresser la fiction en cours d'écriture (qui a enfin un titre !).**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous plaira tout autant !**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

 **Crédits : Les personnages de la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Assis à son bureau, le jeune policier activait son cerveau au maximum. Son regard noisette sondait le dossier ouvert en face de lui. Malheureusement, le dossier en question ne parlait pas, c'était un tas de papier après tout, et il pataugeait dans la boue avec cette affaire. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Stiles avait intégré la police et même s'il avait été mis à la circulation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aider les autres pour une affaire. Ici, c'était une très grosse dont son père lui-même, le Shérif, s'occupait corps et âme. Seulement le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans était bien trop curieux et adorait énormément occuper son cerveau à résoudre des énigmes. L'affaire concernait un double homicide dont l'arme du crime était une arme blanche non retrouvée dans une maison de quartier assez bourgeoise. Ils avaient noté qu'un couteau de cuisine manquait. Pas d'argent volé, ni même des objets de grandes valeurs qui trônaient çà et là dans la grande maison et encore moins la voiture de sport que peu de personnes pouvaient s'offrir. Le couple avait été retrouvé dans la maison par un ami qui avait les clés. Apparemment, le mari buvait tellement que l'ami gardait les clés pour ne pas qu'il les perde. Aucun ami ne pouvait confirmer ce fait et l'ami en question avait un alibi en béton grâce à sa femme. Les autres pistes menaient à des culs de sac mystérieux qui tourmentaient le cerveau du jeune Stilinski. Lâchant un soupir à fendre l'âme, ses mains sortirent les photos de la scène de crime. Ouvrant un dossier à côté de celui-ci, il compara les victimes et leur environnement, se levant d'un coup de son bureau, les mains appuyées sur la planche horizontale. Sa chaise roula jusqu'à taper dans le dossier de son voisin de derrière, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Bordel, comment avait-il pu passer à côté de cette évidence ? Alors qu'il rangea précipitamment les dossiers pour aller voir son père, Stiles le percuta de plein fouet, manquant de faire tomber les feuilles de papiers.

« J'allais justement venir te voir... !

\- Plus tard Stiles, coupa le Shérif. Tu ne devais pas finir à dix-neuf heures aujourd'hui parce que c'était ton anniversaire et que tes amis ont prévu une surprise pour toi ? »

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale de la pièce, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était dix-neuf heures quinze. Il était complètement à la bourre alors qu'on était vendredi soir et que son père avait gentiment décalé ses horaires du lendemain pour qu'il s'amuse toute la nuit. Avoir pour père le Shérif avait quelques avantages.

« Scott t'attend dehors, l'informa John déformant son visage en une sorte de grimace souriante alors que son fils faisait la moue. Faites attention quand même. »

Le Shérif attrapa les dossiers dans les bras de son fils unique et les jeta sur son bureau avant de lui tourner le dos. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'agent de police pour se bouger, remerciant rapidement son paternel. Il courut jusqu'aux vestiaires pour se changer rapidement, troquant son uniforme par un jean noir, des baskets, un Marcel blanc et une chemise rayée rouge, noire et grise, qui lui servait de veste. Un coup de déodorant et il quittait le commissariat pour rejoindre son meilleur ami, Scott, qui l'attendait les mains dans les poches. Le jeune homme était brun, les cheveux bouclés, une carrure athlétique et un visage assez candide. Ils étaient amis depuis le primaire et malgré leurs études totalement différentes – le brun était en dernière année pour devenir vétérinaire – ils avaient toujours gardé contact. Ils étaient inséparables. Stiles se jeta quasiment dans ses bras, vraiment heureux de le voir, alors que Scott lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire en lui tapant amicalement dans le dos.

« Bon, je dois te dire qu'il y a un changement de programme pour ce soir, l'informa le brun en arrêtant de l'étreindre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lydia n'avait pas le temps de réserver le restaurant, alors elle a demandé à Jackson, mais il a mal compris et résultat, il a réservé pour demain.

\- Demander à Jackson..., fit le jeune Stilinski en grimaçant.

\- Je sais, tu ne l'apprécies pas... Mais ! Avant que tu me coupes, Kira a proposé un truc et je pense que ça te fera le plus grand bien, surtout qu'on n'a pas vraiment fêté ton diplôme.

\- On le fêtera ensemble, lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais tu sais, un apéro autour d'un film me convient très bien.

\- Les filles pensent le contraire et on est grave à la bourre, donc monte et ferme les yeux sur les excès de vitesse que je vais devoir faire s'il te plait, déclara Scott en enfilant son casque de moto et en enjambant le véhicule à deux roues. »

Faisant un demi-sourire en coin, le jeune policier mit également un casque et monta derrière son meilleur ami. Il avait des amis vraiment géniaux, il n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir un cadeau d'anniversaire quand même. Le restaurant était devenu une tradition depuis que Jackson travaillait à plein temps et que Stiles et Scott touchait un petit salaire. Les filles, Lydia et Kira, ne payaient pas, encore dans leurs études et Jackson et Scott réglaient à leur place de toute façon, galant, gentlemen et petit-ami respectif. Le passager de la moto eut quelques frayeurs pour deux piétons, un chien et les deux accidents qu'ils ont failli avoir avec des voitures. L'assistant vétérinaire ne roulait parfois qu'à soixante-dix ou soixante-quinze kilomètres heure environ et avait passé un feu à l'orange et un bien rouge. Mais outre cela, il avait une très bonne conduite et de très bons réflexes. Il devait avoir des sortes de pouvoirs dans une autre vie. Finalement, ils arrivèrent sains et sauf dans une rue perpendiculaire à une avenue et Scott se gara négligemment, coupant le contact et retirant son casque. Ils se trouvaient en face d'un salon de massage et ils avaient cinq minutes de retard d'après la montre du brun. Se tournant vers son ami, un sourire étira ses lèvres, faisant apparaître des fossettes.

« C'est ici. Kira a réservé à ton nom et tu es en retard de cinq minutes !

\- Heureusement que ce ne sont que cinq minutes tu veux dire, commenta Stiles en descendant de la moto et en rendant le casque.

\- A qui la faute si j'ai dû transgressé la loi ? A un agent des forces de l'ordre ! Quelle ironie. Allez, profite bien mec. Kira me dit que je devrais y aller aussi pour me détendre. J'irais si c'est bien...peut-être.

\- Bah voyons... »

Il n'y croyait vraiment pas, mais Scott faisait tellement de choses pour faire plaisir aux autres que ça rendait l'hypothèse plausible. Après un signe de la main, Stiles tourna le dos à son meilleur ami et entra dans le salon. Kira était très relaxation et naturopathie. L'endroit lui correspondait complètement. Les couleurs étaient sobres, la lumière suffisante pour rendre le lieu accueillant et une odeur douce et épicée flottait, mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à l'identifier.

« Bonsoir, bienvenue Monsieur, l'accueillit une asiatique¹ tirée à quatre épingles dans une tenue sobre de couleur noire.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-il en s'avançant finalement jusqu'au comptoir en face de la porte d'entrée, qui cachait un ordinateur, une imprimante et deux sièges.

\- C'est pour prendre rendez-vous ?

\- Non, j'ai un rendez-vous, mais je suis un peu en retard. Au nom de Stilinski.

\- Ah, oui ! Ce n'est rien. Asseyez-vous ici et retirez vos chaussures s'il vous plait. »

Le jeune homme prit place dans un des quatre petits fauteuils en imitation cuir marron qui entouraient une table basse carré en verre. Cette dernière portait quelques magazines sur l'étagère d'en-dessous tandis que la première avait deux tasses sur une soucoupe chacune et une théière. Une fois pieds nus, la jeune femme mit ses chaussures dans un petit bac et lui donna une paire de chaussons fins, très fin, qui vous donnaient la sensation de marcher pieds nus sans rien.

« Suivez-moi s'il vous plait. »

Obéissant sans trop se poser de questions, Stiles la suivit, montant à l'étage. Il ne connaissait absolument pas l'endroit, mais en voyant l'escalier continuer, il se demandait si ça couvrait tous les étages du bâtiment. Au premier étage en tout cas, un long mais étroit couloir menait à quatre portes, toutes fermées et le jeune policier voulait toutes les ouvrir, sa curiosité étant piquée à vif. On ne pouvait pas passer à deux côte à côte, ce qui contrastait énormément avec l'accueil bien que les couleurs restaient les mêmes. Arrivés au bout du couloir, l'hôtesse ouvrit la porte et entra, laissant ensuite son client pénétrer dans la pièce. Les couleurs étaient douces, mais sombres avec une ambiance tamisée. Une table de massage était posée au milieu de la pièce et en face de lui un long miroir couvrait le mur, laissant entrevoir la couleur de celui-ci quelques centimètres en haut et en bas. Une grande et large étagère se trouvait en face de la porte, face à la tête de la table. En se décalant pour voir ce qu'elle contenait, Stiles vit quelques serviettes, identiques à celle qui recouvrait la table, d'un violet foncé. A l'opposé de l'étagère, une porte fermée cachait une pièce adjacente. En l'ouvrant, son regard observa une salle de bain qui contenait une douche à l'italienne, une vasque surmontée d'un miroir ovale, quelques serviettes en-dessous, le tout dans les teintes bleu foncé. La jeune femme apparut de nouveau devant lui lorsqu'il referma la porte, avec un petit plateau où étaient disposés trois flacons. Elle lui demanda de choisir et il prit celui qui contenait apparemment du gingembre, d'après l'étiquette. C'était celui qui sentait le moins mauvais selon lui surtout.

« Vous pouvez mettre vos vêtements ici, dit-elle en montrant l'étagère, et vous installez en mettant une serviette sur vos hanches.

\- Je retire tous les vêtements ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Oui Monsieur. C'est pour éviter de tâcher ou de salir vos vêtements², répondit-elle avant de quitter la pièce. »

Stiles resta perplexe quelques instants, se demandant s'il devait dire qu'il était policier pour ne pas être victime d'attouchement "particuliers". C'était juste de la déformation professionnelle. Secouant la tête légèrement en soupirant, le jeune homme stoppa les films que son cerveau étaient en train de diffuser dans son esprit et se déshabilla, pliant consciencieusement ses vêtements et les posa sur une étagère. Sa tête se tourna vers le miroir, observant son corps. Les entraînements à l'école de police lui avait développé les abdominaux et les bras. Même lorsqu'il faisait de Lacrosse au lycée, il n'avait jamais eu une carrure si athlétique. Sa main attrapa une serviette, qui lui paraissait trop petite, et il s'allongea sur le ventre tout en recouvrant ses fesses musclées du linge. Il se tortilla pour remonter un peu, plaçant sa tête dans une sorte de cercle entouré d'une serviette. Les mains de chaque côté de la tête, le jeune homme se détendit progressivement, se concentrant sur la musique relaxante en fond sonore qui venait de se déclencher il y a quelques secondes. Il pensait qu'il allait avoir froid, mais la pièce était suffisamment chauffée pour qu'il se sente bien. La position n'était pas très confortable pour son service trois pièces, mais cela aurait été bien pire si ce dernier était réveillé. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, allongé, attendant la suite, mais lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, le jeune policier se demanda s'il ne s'était pas assoupi tellement il s'était détendu. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé et pendant quelques secondes, Stiles se demanda s'il ne fallait pas qu'il relève la tête. Deux mains se frottèrent et avant qu'il mette à exécution sa pensée, elles se posèrent sur ses omoplates. Elles étaient larges, chaudes et étalaient de l'huile. C'était divin. Un soupire de contentement franchit ses lèvres. Kira avait toujours de très bonnes idées et Scott avait totalement raison de l'écouter. Les mains allaient et venaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le détendant complètement. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, le prénom de son petit ami franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il soupirait de bonheur, pensant à lui. Il n'aperçut pas le sourire carnassier se glisser au coin de la bouche de la personne qui le massait, mais il sentit des lèvres et une fine barbe embrasser la peau au milieu de son dos. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, réalisant ce qu'il venait de se produire.

« Je commençais à croire que tu n'allais jamais me reconnaître, déclara l'homme qui massait Stiles, dont les muscles s'étaient tendus. »

En entendant la voix de son petit ami, le jeune policier reprit une respiration normale et tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Malheureusement, il était trop content pour retourner sur son nuage de plénitude.

« Je ne savais pas qu'en plus d'être pompier, tu étais masseur, commenta le jeune Stilinski la voix légèrement enrouée.

\- Si je te dévoile tout, il n'y aura plus de surprise et tu me laisseras tomber pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

 _C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça_ , pensa Stiles en grimaçant intérieurement, se laissant totalement faire.

Derek Hale était un brun ténébreux bien bâti comme s'il avait fait l'école militaire – bien que ce n'était pas loin – et avait six ans de plus avec le jeune homme. Stiles était filiforme comparé au brun, dont les larges épaules étaient bien développées. Leur rencontre s'était faite par pur hasard. Le plus jeune avait remplacé un policier alors qu'il était un simple stagiaire et un terrible incendie s'était déclaré en centre-ville. Il n'avait ni uniforme, ni plaque pour dire qu'il faisait partie des agents de l'ordre et Derek l'avait pris pour une des victimes, lui demandant s'il allait bien, le feu ayant été rapidement maîtrisé. Ils se sont de nouveau croisés lors d'un accident de la route et Stiles prit son courage à deux mains et lui proposa de boire un verre avec lui. De fil en aiguille, ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter puis à sortir ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Le jeune policier ne savait pas vraiment ce qui plaisait à Derek pour qu'il soit tombé amoureux de lui, mais il ferait tout pour le garder. Il n'avait jamais aimé autant une personne, c'était comme une drogue dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer. La langue de son petit ami suivit sa colonne vertébrale du bas des reins jusqu'à sa nuque qui se fit marquer par deux rangées de dent. Derek était possessif, c'était peut-être son plus grand défaut, mais cela excitait Stiles plus qu'autre chose. Dans une autre vie, le pompier devait être un animal, une sorte de félin, tellement il aimait le marquer. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait des frissons de plaisir. Arrêtant définitivement le massage, le brun envoya valser la serviette, se léchant les lèvres à la vue des fesses rebondies de son compagnon. Ses doigts se posèrent en-dessous et remontèrent lentement, prenant en coupe ce postérieur diablement tentant. Ils continuèrent leur route sur les hanches où ils s'arrêtèrent pour s'y accrocher, une bouche joueuse mordillant un côté, sous les côtes flottantes. Un léger gémissement résonna dans la gorge de Stiles qui s'arqua sur le coup, oubliant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et si on pouvait les entendre. Appelant le brun de façon plaintive, le pompier comprit que son effet avait plus que fonctionner et il aida le plus jeune à se mettre sur les genoux, soulageant son intimité qui était trop compressée entre la table et son corps. Caressant lentement le membre d'une main, l'autre s'occupa d'écarter une fesse pour qu'une langue malicieuse vienne titiller son anneau de chair. Un cri plus qu'un gémissement résonna dans la pièce, satisfaisant les oreilles du dominant. Lubrifiant consciencieusement l'endroit, le bout de sa langue mima l'acte, électrisant chaque muscle du dominé. Ce dernier ne savait plus où donner de la tête et il n'y mettait même pas les doigts. Cet homme allait littéralement le tuer. Stoppant tout mouvement pour monter sur la table, Stiles releva la tête et la tourna vers le miroir sur sa droite, regardant enfin son compagnon. Il était avec l'un de ses sempiternels Marcel blanc et un jean sombre qui, malgré sa largeur, laissait deviner un fessier en acier. Bon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de le toucher, de le caresser, de le lécher, de le mordre ! Retirant son haut pour le jeter dans la pièce, Derek dévoila ses pectoraux et abdominaux, dont une traînée de poils vous faisait descendre le regard du nombril à la ceinture. Cet homme était une bombe sexuelle. Le jeune Stilinski ne pouvait penser autrement en dévorant son petit ami du regard. Ses mains retournèrent à leur occupation, mais l'une remplaça la langue. Un doigt rejoignit l'autre et la température monta de plusieurs degrés d'un seul coup. Fermant les yeux en penchant la tête en arrière, le plus jeune arrêta définitivement de penser, se laissant totalement aller sous le doigté expert de son amant.

« Derek… viens… »

Arrêtant de le préparer, Derek descendit de la table et se déshabilla complètement avant de recouvrir son membre d'un préservatif sous le regard brillant de Stiles qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Il remonta sur le meuble, se plaça correctement et pénétra lentement son amant. Plusieurs vagues de frissons parcoururent le dos du plus jeune jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. C'était bon, c'était magique, c'était divin. Les mains de Derek agrippèrent les hanches du policier, les martyrisant légèrement alors qu'il entrait jusqu'à la garde. Il resta quelques secondes à peine avant d'entamer une lente danse, prenant soin de buter toujours plus profondément. Il aimait ça et il avait appris à lui faire aimer. Les gémissements de Stiles en étaient la preuve. Ses doigts se baladèrent sur ce dos athlétique avant de dévier sur le torse fin, frôlant les tétons dressés, avant de continuer sur les abdominaux qui se contractaient au rythme de ses coups de reins. Replaçant une main sur son épaule, l'autre resta sur les pectoraux.

« Regarde-toi Stiles… Regarde comme tu es débordant de luxure… »

Le prénommé tourna la tête vers le miroir et comprit toute la subtilité de Derek. Le voir en train de le prendre sauvagement, penché vers lui, cette position, son sexe qui dansait aux à-coups de son amant, le torse musclé de celui-ci, ses bras épais, protecteurs, cette cambrure, ses fesses et ses cuisses qui se contractaient régulièrement… Tout cela ne fit qu'augmenter le plaisir du jeune homme. Le pompier attrapa son intimité et lui fit subir un rythme soutenu, identique à ses coups de butoir. En quelques secondes, Stiles atteignit l'orgasme et son amant le suivit quelques coups plus tard. Essoufflé, le jeune Hale parsema le dos, autour de la colonne vertébrale, de doux baisers et se retira lentement pour ne pas le blesser. Il retira la protection, la noua et la jeta négligemment à côté de ses vêtements. Ce n'était pas sa priorité. Son petit ami s'écroula sur la table, soupirant de bien-être. Mettant un coude de chaque côté de sa tête, Derek le surplomba de son corps, sans le toucher, à l'exception d'une certaine partie de son anatomie. Leur corps était parallèle l'un à l'autre.

« Et si on allait se doucher, hm ? susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Stiles, passant ensuite son nez derrière.

\- Hm… bonne idée. »

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa nuque, ils se redressèrent chacun leur tour, puis se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain adjacente où le pompier entra le premier dans la douche. Il ouvrit le robinet et régla la température avant de coller son amant contre son torse, l'entourant de ses bras, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Le baiser devint plus enflammé, leur langue entamant un combat acharné jusqu'à ce que les lèvres soient attaquées par des coups de dents. Peu à peu, les gémissements reprirent de nouveau avant que Derek ne cesse l'échange. Il attrapa un gel douche, en versa un peu dans sa main avant de nettoyer son amant, l'eau cessant de tomber sur leurs corps. Débutant par ses épaules, il continua le long de son dos, se baissa pour faire l'une après l'autre les jambes avant de le tourner vers lui pour les remonter. Il contourna l'objet de ses désirs qui pointait de nouveau le bout de son nez, moussa son ventre, le haut de son torse, puis ses bras. Encore sur un nuage, Stiles attrapa en route les lèvres de son petit ami, se laissant complètement faire. Il mourrait de chaud en dépit de son corps mouillé. Le jeune Hale s'éloigna alors de lui, reprit du gel douche, se moussa le corps d'une manière totalement provocatrice, sensuelle, que le jeune policier ne savait pas comment il faisait pour ne pas baver. Se tournant, il continua sur ses reins, puis ses fesses, et se pencha de façon très expressive tout en gardant ses jambes droites. Le jeune homme pensa à voix haute en lâchant un « Bordel de merde », qui fit sourire le brun. Celui-ci se redressa, se massant les fesses avant qu'un doigt ne vienne explorer quelque chose que Stiles n'avait jamais vu faire jusqu'à présent. Prenant appui sur la paroi carrelée, Derek bougeait doucement son doigt, faisant d'abord de simples va-et-vient tout en observant son amant, subjugué par la vision qu'il lui offrait. Doucement, il ajouta un deuxième doigt, grimaçant légèrement sous la douleur, continuant ses mouvements préparatoires. Des soupirs voluptueux sortirent de la bouche entrouverte du pompier, de plus en plus bruyants tandis que le plus jeune s'occupait de son intimité d'une main. Un autre doigt s'ajouta et son dos s'arqua, fermant les yeux, la tête en arrière. D'un pas, Stiles se rapprocha de son amant, attrapa sa main et la retira de ses fesses. Dans son mouvement, son coude ouvrit le robinet et l'eau coula de nouveau sur eux, comme s'ils se trouvaient sous la pluie, puisque la sortie d'eau se situait au milieu de la douche. S'accroupissant, le jeune Stilinski écarta légèrement les fesses du jeune Hale et termina de le préparer avec sa langue, envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps de ce dernier. Ne tenant plus, il finit par se relever et Derek lui tendit un préservatif. D'où sortit-il ça ? Peu importait. Le jeune policier l'attrapa, le déchira et le mit avant de ne faire qu'un avec son amoureux lentement, de façon délectable, les mains sur ses hanches. Sa bouche mordit l'épaule de son amant, se retenant de jouir sur le moment. C'était la première fois qu'il le laissait le dominé et bon sang, il comprenait à quel point était bon. L'antre était chaud et serrée à tel point que le jeune Stilinski se demandait si son cœur ne dansait pas la salsa au niveau de sa ceinture. Néanmoins, il savait également ce que c'était qu'être dominé et Stiles comptait bien lui faire apprécier pour qu'ils inversent plus souvent les rôles. Baladant ses mains sur les abdominaux constamment visibles, l'agent de police débuta une lente et voluptueuse danse, embrassant, léchant et mordillant le dos puissant en face de lui. Derek n'avait jamais été aussi expressif que maintenant. Son amant lui faisait voir les étoiles, touchant sa prostate irrégulièrement, lui donnant d'agréables frissons. Leur danse s'accéléra, devenant également plus prononcé. La chaleur de la pièce les faisait transpirer alors que l'eau ne les rafraîchissait même pas. Calant une main sur une hanche, l'autre appuya sur le bas du dos de Derek, prenant un autre angle. Sa boule de nerf fut tellement martyrisée sous le changement d'angle que le pompier ne tarda pas à atteindre le paroxysme de la luxure, aidé par seulement quelques va-et-vient sur son intimité. Le plus jeune ne tarda pas à venir, l'antre chaud et étroit se resserrant autour de lui, gémissant le prénom de son amoureux, les mains cramponnées aux épaules de son dominé. Se retirant prudemment, Stiles tourna le brun vers lui, l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement, récoltant un sourire diablement sexy.

« Joyeux Anniversaire Stiles. »

* * *

 _¹ je suis désolée pour ce stéréotype ! Je n'ai absolument rien contre les asiatiques, promis._

 _² pour avoir déjà été dans un salon de massage et porter une pseudo culotte en tissu digne des charlottes de laboratoire, il est totalement probablement qu'il se mette les fesses à l'air hein !_


End file.
